When Blaine Meet Kurt - Chapter 10 - Heading For Something New
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! - Other then that Read On


A Glee Fanfiction – When Blaine Meet Kurt

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So this is it! The final chapter of When Blaine Meet Kurt! This chapter with involve what there final choices were before graduated from high school and what happened a couple of years after and where that left them! Now – hopefully you will like it – and think it is a resanbile ending as well. Other then that, thank you so much for reading and all the kind reviews as well – I love you all! PS – I am starting a new darker story in a week also called Cold Blooded – Please check it out!** **Other then that guys thank you so much and – Keep on Reading – Ohmygleeme23**

Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enjoy and review! (Please Note – M RATED – I Don't Own Glee)

When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 10 – Heading For Something New – The Final Chapter

(Friday 12th February 2018 – 7:00am at the Hummel home)

Burt was awake before Kurt for once! Maybe that was because Carol was there up with him, but he was awake. Today was a big day for the couple because today was the day there children Kurt and Finn graduated from high school. Burt wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Kurt he was no longer his little boy , he was all grown up , and moving on with his life , so this might be the last chance in a long time that Burt to be Kurt dad – and for him to preded Kurt was still that little boy.

1O minutes later … both boys were wide awake and went downstairs to find there breakfast ready made on the table for them, and there graduation uniform all ready and hung up on coat hangs for them. Kurt was shocked, usel he be the one making breakfast for his dad, but today was different – and the breakfast tasted good. The four then sat down and eta and talked about child hood story's , and how things were easier when they where little boys, but all had smiles on there faces and were ready for the next stage of there lifes.

After the food and talk it was time for Kurt and Finn to go to school for the last time, they both wished each other luck and went there separate ways , Kurt with Blaine and Finn with Rachel.

(In Dalton Academy – 10.30am at Lunch)

Kurt could not believe it – the last day he would ever have at school – and it was going so quickly! Half of the day was gone already – the only thing left was one more warbler session and then the gradation itself. The choices of where to go after school had been made already years ago. Kurt had it all planned – and the best part was Blaine agreed with the choices and was coming with him.

They decided they where going to rent a small apartment in New York together and go to NATA – If they got in. So they both sent of letters, auditioned and both go in! But still Kurt could not believe it – he got it all – the boyfriend, the school and the troubles he had of bulling had all gone.

1 Hour Later … The ball rang out, and it was time for the ever warbler practice of 2018. Blaine was a little upset about this – the warblers had been most of there life he was the captain it was sad to leave, but he know it had to happen. Kurt was sat to the warblers had let him in as one of there own – and now he was leaving , and to add to that he would not be able to say goodbye to his original glee club – the new dictions.

However the boys put there sadness aside and entered the room. However the two looked at each other in shock when the opened the door and found both glee clubs .The warblers and the new directions stood side by sit in the same room next to a big table of food and party banners.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked. "Well" Was replied "Both glee clubs are ending today , and all of us are gradating today , we might never see each other again , so I though what better way to end glee club then together" Wes ended.

"That a great idea Wes good thinking" Blaine said smiling. "So what are we waiting for?" Kurt said. "Lets Party!. With that both glee clubs sang together for the last time, they laughed, cried and shared memories. And Blaine was able to keep his blazer and pick a new captain of the warblers – he choose Sebastian as he was still a freshman – and this made he really , really happy, so happy he even hugged Kurt! And sad sorry to him, however the two with still not be being best friends anytime soon – but it was good to clear the air before ending.

An hour later and it was time for gradation – Kurt and Blaine and everybody else was in there uniforms – all the family members of each and every child was there and ready. Firstly Blaine's name was called, Kurt gives him a hug and he went up on stage – where he was handed his paper and a special photo with him and the warblers singed by each member saying good luck. Then it was Kurt's turn – he was hugged by all the new directions and his dad and then Kissed by Blaine on stage – (it was the best kiss so far!).The crowd cheered and everything was perfect in that moment.

2 Year Later…

Blaine and Kurt are still together; they are on there 3 year at NATA and know as the best students for musical theatre. Kurt is also working part time as a fashion accident at vogue, and sometimes Blaine flights out to see how Sebastian is doing with the warblers. Both are fine and happy and life could not be better.

The End

 **Hey Guys! So that was the final chapter as I said – I hope you like it sorry it was shorter then the rest and as I have said in a few weeks time there is a new Klaine story coming out – a darker story – called Cold Blooded please check it out , thanks for all the reviews and nice comments – review this chapter if you will** **and as always – Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23**


End file.
